1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical connector and, more particularly, to an electrical connector whose terminals are disposed more closely.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the development of the computer technology, there is a tendency towards miniaturization. The electrical connectors used in a package of LGA (Land Grid Array) are getting smaller. An electrical connector mainly includes an insulating housing and a plurality of terminals. With the electrical connector getting smaller, the size of the terminals of the electrical connector turns smaller, which results the terminals are easily damaged by the stress generated by the contact of the electrode and the terminals when an electrical component (such as a central processing unit) is disposed to the electrical connector.
Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating an electrical component 1 being disposed to the electrical connector 2 in the prior art. The electrical connector 2 includes a plurality of terminals 20 and the insulating housing 21. The terminal 20 is connected to an electrode 10 by a contacting end 200. The insulating housing 21 has a block portion 210. A distance C is defined from a bending portion 204 of the terminal 20 to a top surface 2100 of the insulating housing 21, and a distance D is defined from a bending portion 204 of the terminal 20 to a bottom surface 212 of the insulating housing 21. Because the distance C is smaller than the distance D (i.e. the length of a fixed portion 202 of the terminal 20 is longer than the deformable length of an elastic portion 203 of the terminal 20), the elasticity of the terminal 20 is worse and the capability of bearing normal force of the terminal 20 is smaller when the terminal 20 is pressed.
Moreover, a distance A is defined from the contacting end 200 to the fixed portion 202, and a distance B is defined by two adjacent slots. Because the distance A is just a little larger than the distance B, the terminals 20 can not be disposed very closely, so as to constraint the designing size.
To sum up, traditional electrical connectors have following disadvantages: (1) the elasticity of the terminal is worse and the capability of bearing normal force of the terminal is smaller when the terminal is pressed; (2) the terminals can not be disposed very closely, so as to constraint the designing size.
Accordingly, the scope of the invention is to provide an electrical connector, so as to solve the foregoing problems